


an elegant dance of fuck-me-looks

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (as foreplay), Blow Jobs, Erebor Reclaimed, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori and Dwalin spar. It leads to sex.





	

Nori loves sparring best with Dwalin. It’s more than just sparring, honing their battle-skill. It’s a precursor to sex, an elegant dance of fuck-me-looks and shared breath that’s almost kissing.

 

Most of their friends can’t bear to watch, refuse to watch. Most flee when their weapons are lowered, when the bout is over, when Nori is undressing Dwalin with his eyes as much as Dwalin is undressing him in the present.

 

In Erebor, everyone knows that it’s not wise to go near where Nori spars with Dwalin after the sparring is done unless you want to get an eyeful.

 

Nori doesn’t care about giving anyone an eyeful. He’s not shy. He is not ashamed of anyone seeing how good Dwalin makes him feel. He makes Dwalin feel good enough to not care.

 

They are even mostly dressed usually, like now. Blood pumping fierce and hard, no time for skin.

 

Dwalin presses Nori’s back against the stonewall behind him as someone is being dragged away in the periphery of Nori’s focus. Nori cares for nothing but kissing Dwalin, hard, at that moment. Gasping as Dwalin presses against him, rutting their groins together.

 

‘I won,’ Nori has to goad.

 

Dwalin pushes, grinds, takes hold of Nori’s hair, messing it all up. Nori could care. Doesn’t. ‘Maybe I let you.’

 

Nori flips them around, Dwalin’s back now against the wall, Nori’s leg between his spread thighs, rubbing at the bulge in his trousers. ‘Maybe you don’t care.’

 

Dwalin’s eyes flash. He flips their positions. ‘Maybe I don’t.’

 

Nori’s kissed quiet as he flips them again, grinding and holding on to Dwalin, biting down on his kiss-swollen lips. It’s harsh and messy, them changing position, rutting together gracelessly. But it’s them. Not caring who sees. Just giving in to the moment, their lust for each other. 

 

Dwalin comes first, pressing Nori against the wall, pressing hard against him, knocking the breath out of him, kissing him to swooning. Nori’s weight rests against the wall, his fingers scrabbling at the stone, as Dwalin drops to his knees in front of him, peels him out his layers and takes him into his mouth. 

 

Nori comes quick enough, down Dwalin’s throat, head thrown back and laughing pleasure drunk, wild and happy. He truly loves sparring with Dwalin. 


End file.
